nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Nisha
Nisha ist eine weibliche Vulpera in Vol'dun, die zusammen mit anderen ihres Volkes in einer umherziehenden Karawane lebt. Das Abenteuer Die Champions der Horde treffen in der Schleierhöhle bei den Verlassenen Höhlen von Vol'dun auf Nisha, nachdem sie gefangen genommen wurden und gerade von einigen Sethraks hingerichtet werden sollen. Die Fuchsdame tötet die Schlangenwesen und befreit die Abenteurer aus ihrem Käfig. Mit ihr beginnt die Freundschaft der Horde zum Volk der Vulpera. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #57 - Das Gebiet Vol'dun: Landschaft, Charaktere & Lore (27.04.2018) * Aggressor der Sethrak sagt: Unser Befehl lautet, es zu töten. * Verheerer der Sethrak sagt: Lassen wir es leiden. * Nisha schreit: Nicht heute, Ihr Schuppenköpfe! *Die Sethrak sterben.* * Nisha sagt: Seid Ihr noch am Leben? Wie gut könnt Ihr mit Eurer Waffe umgehen? *Nisha befreit die Champions.* * Nisha sagt: Ich hab keine Tränke mehr und zwischen hier und meinem Wagen lauert da ein ganzer Haufen Sethrak. Wenn Ihr kämpfen könnt, würde ich etwas Hilfe durchaus begrüßen. Nisha hatte geschworen, dass diese Schlangenleute für das bezahlen würden, was sie ihrem Zuhause angetan hatten. Die Hilfe einiger Fremder kam ihr da nur recht. Quest 110: Auf in die Dünen Die Verlassenen Höhlen Bewaffnet und bereit Nisha wusste, dass diese Fremden etwas Besonderes sein mussten, da die Sethrak sie nicht auf der Stelle getötet hatten. Entweder das, oder sie brachten einen guten Preis auf dem Sklavenmarkt. Doch sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen. Die tollkühne Vulpera würde sie schon alle hier raus bringen. Sie hatte einen Wagen am Eingang, nur keine Waffe, mit der sie kämpfen konnte. Zum Glück aber schienen die Sethrak eine Menge davon zu haben. So wählten die Champions eine Waffe für Nisha aus; und es gefiel ihr, die Sethrak mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu bekämpfen. Quest 110: Bewaffnet und bereit Kampfgarderobe Nisha erzählte den Fremden, dass Kiro der Anführer ihrer Karawane war. Allerdings war er schon immer viel zu passiv. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt, dass sie einen Präventivschlag gegen die Sethrak führen mussten, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Vulpera die Köpfe einzogen und weiterhin still und leise ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Nun konnten alle sehen, wo das hingeführt hatte. Ihre Karawane war vollkommen unvorbereitet auf diesen Angriff. Nisha war bereit, um für das, was ihr gehörte, zu kämpfen, aber sie war nicht gerade passend für eine Schlacht gekleidet. Also halfen ihr die Champions der Horde, hier unter ihren Feinden die passende Ausrüstung zu beschaffen und ein Kriegsbanner, einen Helm und Sprengstoff zu finden. So konnten sie die Werkzeuge der Sethrak gegen sie verwenden. Quest 110: Kampfgarderobe Antwort auf ihre Angriffe Die Angriffe der Sethrak auf die Höhlen der Vulpera durften nicht ungestraft bleiben. Diese Schlangenwesen mussten lernen, dass sich nicht alle Bewohner der Wüste so leicht geschlagen gaben. Aber das Einzige, was die Sethrak verstanden, war Blut... Also wollte Nisha ihnen ihre Lektion in genau dieser Sprache erteilen. So zog sie zusammen mit den Champions los und tötete die Sethrak in den Verlassenen Höhlen. Quest 110: Antwort auf ihre Angriffe * Nisha sagt: Seht, was die Sethrak unserer Heimat angetan haben... Wir waren nicht gegen ihren Angriff gefeit. Die Sethrak kennen beim Töten und Versklaven keine Reue. * Nisha sagt: Jetzt wissen die Sethrak, wen sie fürchten müssen: die Vulpera! * Nisha sagt: Die Vulpera sind überhaupt nicht schwach. Sie werden uns fürchten! * Nisha sagt: Die Vulpera sind ein duldsames Volk. Wir ziehen mit Karawanen umher, verwerten, was wir finden, und suchen den Handel. * Nisha sagt: Ich habe Kiro gewarnt, dass sich die Sethrak früher oder später auf uns stürzen. Wir hätten uns wappnen können... Vielleicht hört er jetzt endlich zu. * Nisha sagt: Ich hoffe, die anderen sind auch in Sicherheit. * Nisha sagt: Diese Sethrak werden für das bezahlen, was sie unserer Heimat angetan haben. Angriffspläne Bevor die Vulpera in den Verlassenen Höhlen angegriffen wurden, arbeitet Nisha einen Plan für einen Angriff auf die Sethrak aus. Er wurde auf Grundlage einwandfreier Informationen geschmiedet. Das wusste sie, weil sie die Informationen selbst gesammelt hatte. Nisha inspizierte ihr ganzes Lager und zeichnete eine Karte nach ihren Erkenntnissen. Ihr Plan stützte sich auf diese Karte, aber diese befand sich in den Händen von Giftzahnruferin Sraka, der Schlägerin, die den Sturmangriff auf Nishas Heimat leitete. Daher mussten die Champions der Horde der tollkühnen Vulperadame helfen, sie zu töten, damit Nisha ihr rechtmäßiges Eigentum zurückbekam. Ihr Angriffsplan war sowohl detailliert als auch gefährlich. Er war der Schlüssel dazu, den Kampf zu den Sethrak zu tragen. Quest 110: Angriffspläne Ein explosiver Abgang Dann war es Zeit, dass Nisha und die Champions sich aus dem Staub machten. Zum Glück war ihr Wagen noch in der Nähe. Damit brachten sie sich in Sicherheit. Während Nisha ihre Alpakas lenkte, waren die Champions Sprengstoff auf alle Sethrak, die mutig genug waren, ihnen zu folgen. So fuhren sie nach Südwesten zum... → Vulperaversteck. Quest 110: Ein explosiver Abgang Zul'Ahjin Einige Zeit später traf Nisha erneut auf die Champions der Horde. Zusammen mit Kiro war sie auf der Durchreise zum Reich der Treulosen Sethrak und sie hatten in den Ruinen von → Zul'Ahjin einen Zwischenstop eingelegt. Nisha war überzeugt, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde: Diese Sethrak würden eine böse Überraschung erleben. Aussage: Nisha. Zone: Zul'Ahjin, Vol'dun (18.08.2018) Vorriks Zuflucht In → Vorriks Zuflucht trafen die Champions erneut auf Nisha. Dort sorgte sie im Krater der Eroberer für Ärger. Nachts schlich sie sich zusammen mit Kiro ins Sklavenlager, um die schwächsten gefangenen Vulpera zu retten und zu Vorriks Zuflucht zu bringen. Von dort aus organisierte Meerah die Karawanen, um sie durch die Dünen in Sicherheit bringen. Auf der Suche nach Nisha brauchten die Champions im Zweifelsfall ihre Ohren nur nach dem Lärm sterbender Sethrak offenhalten und dem nachgehen. Quest 110: Die Infiltration des Reichs In Anarchie verbündet So halfen die Champions Nisha, im → Krater der Eroberer einen gewaltigen Ärger unter den treulosen Sethrak zu stiften und sie so von ihrer eigentlichen Mission abzulenken. Auch wenn Nisha anfangs der Überzeugung war, dass sie aufhören mussten, sich an Orten wie diesem zu treffen... gelangte sie dann aber zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich IMMER an Orten wie diesem treffen sollten. Quest 110: In Anarchie verbündet Aufruf zum Aufruhr thumb Nisha wollte eine Sklavenrevolte genau vor den arroganten Nasen der Treulosen anzetteln. Sie erinnerte die Champions der Horde daran, wie wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Die Abenteurer waren in einem Käfig der Treulosen gefangen, genau wie die Sklaven unten im Krater der Eroberer. Gemeinsam töteten sie die Treulosen und erkauften sich mit ihrem Blut die Freiheit. Auch die im Krater angeketteten Vulpera konnten dies tun, wenn jemand ihnen die Chance dazu gewährte. Also stahlen die Abenteurer die Krummsäbel der Treulosen und gaben sie den Vulperasklaven in Käfigen. So konnten sie sich erheben und mithelfen, die Treulosen zu bekämpfen. Quest 110: Aufruf zum Aufruhr Lasst sie uns fürchten thumb Nisha trug ihr Vulperabanner mit in jede Schlacht, weil sie wollte, dass die Treulosen es fürchten lernten. Dass sie das Volk der Vulpera fürchten lernten. Wenn Nisha auf dem Schlachtfeld umgeben von den Treulosen fiele, dann starb sie glücklich. An dem Tag brauchte sie weder eine Beerdigung noch Gebete. Aber ich brauchte jemanden, der ihr Banner aufhob und es in die nächste Schlacht trug. Da die Champions der Horde ihre Auffassung teilten, steckten sie Nishas Vulperabanner in die Leichen jedes Treulosen, den sie im Krater der Eroberer töteten. Und war war erst der Anfang. Nun wussten die überlebenden Treulosen, wer hinter ihnen her war. Quest 110: Lasst sie uns fürchten Krater erobert War der Krater erobert, konnte Nisha ab nun übernehmen. Sie rief die Vulpera zusammen und lief mit ihnen durch die Gräben, um Chaos zu verbreiten. So waren Korthek und seine Armeen dazu gezwungen, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Die Champions kehrten indess zu Vorrik in → Vorriks Zuflucht zurück, denn wenn sie gemeinsam etwas unternehmen wollten, dann sollten sie es nun tun. Quest 110: Krater erobert Quellen Kategorie:Vulpera NSC Kategorie:Vol'dun NSC